homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101815-Semi-disclosure
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:51 -- AT: nyarla AT: i seem 2 have forgotten about this earlier but AT: i hear u tried 2 get serios 2 write a flush letter AT: and use him as a bargaining chip CC: Oh CC: That CC: I hadn't tried to get him to go all for it CC: I I just thought a nice enough letter would give her enough hope to help us out AT: :/ still r00d she makes him uncomfortable y would he write that letter CC: Yeah, he uhh, wasp pretty direct about his feelings AT: oh he talked 2 u about it then?? CC: Yeah, you could say that CC: He threatened to cull me CC: He would try if you hadn't wanted as little of that as possible CC: So...thank you? CC: ...still doesn't help that we'll be meeting in person pretty soon AT: well i cant say he wasnt in the rite but AT: yea culling is dumb AT: educating is better AT: ur welcome CC: Nah, I get it CC: I shouldn't have tried AT: i told him 2 follow ur lead CC: Lost cause to begin with to bee honest AT: wat were ur trying 2 get from the oracle 2 make u promise that?? AT: u gotta let those things happen naturally CC: A full list of our players CC: and the humans too, I would hope CC: We need some kind of leg up since they can reach us and we only know one of them AT: wow!! i just mentioned 2 ac thatd be really usefull AT: um i feel ike ive heard AT: about humans like AT: once from serios AT: who r they?? CC: They're the competition in this game CC: They've contacted AC and I AT: howd u kno that AT: cara? CC: Yeah CC: Got a social call from some green text shit talker AT: n theyre the human CC: I'm surprised no one told you yet CC: Yeah, the one we know AT: i cant remember v well AT: serios mentioned it once?? maybe CC: They're pale and hornless and from a planet called "Earth" CC: And the oracle clams up really quick if you ask about them AT: oho wonder y that is AT: anybody thats annoying the oracle i wanna talk 2 AT: or at least making her shut up maybe they can tell me how 2 get her to stop shipping CC: I at least know why she does it AT: the shipping?? CC: Yeah AT: y CC: It's uhh CC: Well, in the game, we won't be able to reproduce CC: And we'll be the only trolls left CC: So she wants to "help" us CC: By pairing us up CC: And throwing in some genetic engineering of some kind CC: I got some info from her last day CC: About all this and a bit of info about the game and herself AT: well she can not do that im sure we can manage just fine with lorrea AT: and her lusus CC: Yeah, but keeping the lusus alive though CC: Won't be easy CC: There are 12 players CC: and a slim chance anything else will make it AT: mm CC: And a slimmer chance of those surviving AT: guess we cross that bridge when we get 2 it AT: who do we kno rn r players AT: ac said its u guys and another person name dantera? CC: Antera CC: And thus far, yes AT: so thats AT: six?? serios, me, u, cara, lorrea, antera AT: were missing half AT: i wonder if there were any other way 2 get find out CC: That's what the Serios gambit wasp for, since that probably failed, I've got nothing AT: last i talked 2 him he still might do it AT: jjust pro tip AT: as uve learned dont try to manipulate him into something AT: ask AT: i dont want u pissing him off 2 the point he flips and ACTUALLY culls u :/ CC: I kinda hope he writes the letter, but yeah, I'm not gonna touching that situation AT: :) AT: oh!! last thing before i go moms bugging me so guess its feeidng time AT: uum if ur worried about serios let me kno if u need me to talk to him AT: we can memo or something AT: w/e CC: Uhh, thanks AT: cara was worried and lorrea didnt even say good bye last time i trolle dher so AT: even if IM worried id like this to still run okay 4 u guys CC: Lorrea isn't too happy right now CC: We'd tried to keep this job quick and clean and quiet CC: Now it's kinda not CC: And it's messing with her AT: i can apologize if u think tht will help?? but its still a small group? AT: im not sure how serios getting involved hurts things he already knew didnt he? AT: okay mom is rlly bugging me i gotta go!! message me offline i guess??? bye -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 05:30 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla